Love at First Sight ( Amor a primera Vista)
by ana5845mendoza
Summary: Sheldon le cuenta a su hija , la historia de amor entre su mama y el... Como este amor Fue un Amor a primera Vista.
1. Chapter 1

Ya había pasado 9 meses desde que Amy le dio la buena noticia a Sheldon que iban a ser padres, en el Departamento 4A se encontraba la pareja durmiendo , pero de repente unos dolores fuertes hizo que se despertara Amy y en seguida se levantó Sheldon todo espantado y nervioso ya que no sabía qué hacer en estos momentos .

Ya en el hospital a Amy la llevaron rápidamente a una habitación ya que en cualquier momento iba a empezar la labor de parto ….. Ya era hora y se la llevaron rápidamente al quirófano, a Sheldon no lo dejaron entrar y se quedó esperando en la sala con sus amigos.

 **15 años después**

En una noche en la oficina de Sheldon, alguien toca la puerta y entra, pero no entro sola, traía consigo un pequeño baúl de color café.

Y al ver ese baúl, Sheldon no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas ya que eso le traía muchos recuerdos siempre cuando lo habría y veía lo que tenía adentro.

No podía creer que ya habían pasado 10 años desde que su hija le había preguntado por ese baúl y él le había dicho que cuando cumpliera 15 años lo iba a saber.

De un cajón saca una llave en forma de corazón y empieza abrir el baúl, su hija se quedó perpleja al ver el contenido y no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas también.

 **Hola chicos, este es el tráiler de mi nuevo fanfic, el cual se llama Love at First Sight, el primer capítulo, lo estaré publicando el día 17 de Julio**

 **-¿Por qué hasta que cumpliera 15 años su hija iba a saber del contenido del pequeño baúl?**

 **-¿Qué será lo que contenga en ese baúl?**

 **-¿En dónde está Amy?**

 **En esta historia va a ver desde alegrías hasta tristeza, las preguntas se responderá como vaya avanzado la historia.**

 **No se les olvide comentar o votar, que les pareció el tráiler de mi nuevo fanfic.**

 **Las anteriores historias la estaré publicando el 10 de Julio y así consecutivamente cada 2 semanas estaré actualizando**


	2. CAPITULO1 LA SORPRESA (PARTE 1)

Sheldon y Amy se encuentra en el departamento, viendo una película, Amy estaba muy feliz de poder pasar un tiempo a solas con él, ya que todas las veces que estaba con Sheldon, también estaban sus amigos.

Ya había pasado un cierto tiempo y la película todavía no terminaba, pero por lo cansada que estaba Amy, se quedó dormida en los brazos de Sheldon. Al darse cuenta apaga el televisor, lo que le importaba es que a Amy pudiera descansar y con una delicadeza le toca su hermoso cabello mientras la observaba dormir y muestra una sonrisa.

Ya que no podía creer que alguien lo pudiera cambiar en un cierto modo, y estos 6 años, han sido los primeros mejores años de su vida, ya que por dentro sabía que esto era el comienzo de algo hermoso que estaba destinado a pasar con la mujer que ama.

Él no se cansaba de verla y empezó a recordar los mejores momentos que han pasado. -La primera vez que se conocieron, el primer beso que se dieron en el tren – Aunque yo no esperaba hacer eso, ese beso fue hermoso, al sentir los cálidos y suaves labios de Amy, quería más y seguí besándola, hasta que la falta de respiración hizo que nos separáramos.

El seguía pensando en más momentos hermosos, que ha pasado con Amy, que no se había dado cuenta en la hora, sino hasta que un pequeño ruido hizo que sus pensamientos fueran interrumpidos.

Y con el mínimo movimiento saca de su bolsillo su celular y checa la hora y decide que era mejor que por el día de hoy Amy se quedara a dormir aquí en el departamento, ya que era muy noche para que se fuera a su departamento y aparte que no quería despertarla.

Entonces se le queda observando y sabe que esto iba a ser difícil, poder levantarse, sin hacer el mínimo ruido y movimiento para no despertarla, después de algunos minutos, lo logro y con delicadeza la acomoda en el sofá y se va directo a su recamara a buscar una sábana para taparla ya que la noche era muy fría, pero se detiene y empieza a pensar, que no es buena idea de que Amy se quedara a dormir en el sofá y se le viene a la mente llevarla cargando a la recamara de Leonard.

-No creo que Leonard se enoje, aparte hoy es el día en que se queda a dormir en el departamento de Penny.-

Y con el mínimo movimiento, la agarra para cargarla y la lleva sin hacer ruido hacia la recamara de Leonard, pero se detiene y se queda pensando unos minutos más y emboza una pequeña sonrisa y se la lleva a su recamara.

Ya estando en su recamara, se va directo hacia su cama y la va acomodando con delicadeza para no despertarla y le quita sus lentes y los coloca en su mesita junto a la foto que tiene de ella.

Después de eso, el camina hacia los cajones y saca su pijama que corresponde en esa noche y se dirige hacia el baño para cambiarse, aunque Amy no lo veía pero aun así le daba un poco de vergüenza cambiarse en frente de una chica, no importara si la que lo pudiera estar viendo fuera su novia.

Ya habían pasado algunos minutos y regresa Sheldon a su dormitorio para dejar su ropa y se dirige hacia la recamara de Leonard, pero al ver a Amy, decide quedarse a dormir junto a ella.

Ya estando en la cama junto a ella, agarra su fotografía y da un gran suspiro, ya que no podía creer, que Amy, siendo tan bella y habiendo tantos chicos, ella acepto ser mi novia. Y a veces se sentía mal por no corresponderle como ella quisiera, pero todavía le costaba pensar en cosas del amor.

Así estuvo un tiempo, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, porque escucha que Amy estaba hablando dormida. Pero su voz se escuchaba entrecortada y empezaba a llorar.

-Sheldon, por favor aguanta un poco, no te duermas, ya van a llegar pronto-

-¡Nooooooooo, por favor noooooooooo! Sheldon (empezó a llorar más fuerte)

Rápidamente Sheldon agarra a Amy de los hombros, para que despertara de esa pesadilla, ya que no soportaba verla así.

-Amy, por favor despierta, ¡Estoy contigo! ¡No me ha pasado nada! Empezaba a preocuparse por que Amy seguía llorando, después de algunos minutos, Sheldon pudo despertarla.

-¡Amy!, cálmate por favor, ¡Estoy aquí contigo! – Amy al ver y escuchar la voz de Sheldon lo abraza fuertemente pero aún seguía llorando. Sheldon igualmente la abraza y le da un beso en la frente.

\- ¡Por favor, Amy! Ya no sigas llorando, todo fue una pesadilla. -

Sheldon se separa de Amy lentamente, pero levanta una de sus manos y con delicadeza separa algunos mechones de su cabello para así poder ver su rostro y empieza a secar sus lágrimas ya que no le gustaba verla llorar.

-Sheldon, soñé que estábamos los dos en el parque, paseando y que unos delincuentes se acercaron hacia nosotros y que uno de ellos me agarro y con unas de sus manos me tapo la boca mientras que con la otra sostenía un cuchillo, mientras que el otro empezó a golpearte hasta dejarte lastimado.-

-Al escuchar mis gritos y ver que me estaban haciendo daño te levantaste cómo pudiste y te fuiste hacia a uno de ellos y lo empezaste a golpear, pero uno de ellos me empujo y caí al suelo y vi que se acercaba hacia ti y te grite, pero ya era tarde, te había clavado el cuchillo en la espalda –

Amy volvió a llorar a recordar esa pesadilla. Sheldon la empezó a abrazar de nuevo.

-¡Amy, tranquila, todo fue una pesadilla, yo estoy aquí contigo –

En ese momento, Sheldon se va acercando lentamente hacia ella, con una mano pone de forma delicada en su mejilla, mientras que con la otra la ponía en su cintura y se dispone a darle un beso en la boca., Ella al sentir los labios cálidos de Sheldon empezó a seguirle el ritmo. Después de largos minutos se tuvieron que separar por falta de aliento.

-¡Te Amo, Amy! –

-¡Yo, también Te Amo, Sheldon!-

Y ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos y se fueron acercando el uno hacia el otro, y volvieron a darse otro beso, el cual este duro más tiempo ya que ambos no querían que pasara el tiempo, pero se tuvieron que volver a separar por falta de aliento. Y no pudieron evitar sonreír.

Después de ese momento tierno entre ambos, Amy se da cuenta que se encontraba en la recamara de Sheldon y se levanta rápido y al momento de querer salir de la habitación, una mano la detiene.

-¡Amy, no te vayas!

Sheldon, se fue acercando lentamente, hasta envolverla con sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y su rostro se posiciono en su cabello color castaño, y así estuvo un tiempo, empezó a bajar lentamente hasta su cuello y empezó a darle uno cuantos besos, los cuales ya eran más tiernos pero así mismo eran apasionados.

Amy empezó a cerrar los ojos, ya que empezó a sentir una sensación extraña al sentir el contacto de los labios de el en su cuerpo .Sheldon empezó a desabotonar su vestido, el no dejaba de besarla, Amy empezaba a sentir una sensación de calor, Sheldon al darse cuenta lo que estaba provocando sus besos, lentamente y con delicadeza fue bajando su vestido, pero unas manos suaves lo detiene y se aparta de él.

-¡Sheldon! ya no sigas, por favor –

Sheldon al escuchar las palabras que digo Amy, se separa de ella y al ver lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se sorprende y a si mismo empieza a sentir una presión en su pantalón, al darse cuenta, se voltea y se sonroja.

Después de unos minutos, el silencio apoderaba la habitación y Amy decide hablar

-Sheldon, yo creo que ya es muy tarde, me tengo que ir –

-Amy, por favor no te vayas, quédate a dormir aquí por esta noche-

-Pero, Sheldon, acuérdate que en tus clausulas no podemos estar juntos en tu recamara-

-Olvídate de esas cláusulas mejor dicho olvídate de ese acuerdo de relación, mañana lo daré por cancelado, ya que nuestra relación no puede estar estipulado por un contrato.-

En ese momento se acuerda, lo que había hecho la semana pasada en la casa de su madre y se queda pensando algunos segundos, después se va acercando hacia donde se encontraba Amy, se le queda viendo a los ojos, le agarra sus manos y da un pequeño suspiro

-Amy, eres el amor de mi vida, eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado y agradezco a mis amigos de haberme convencido a salir en ese día ya que volví a ver a la persona, que alegraba mis días, alumbraba mis noches, la que siempre me hacía sonreír en mis momentos más tristes, y con la persona que di mi primer beso de amor-

Amy al escuchar lo que le estaba diciendo Sheldon, por dentro se empezaba a poner nerviosa, ya que nunca se había pensado que este día iba a suceder y aparte que él se lo estuviera diciendo.

Después, Sheldon se queda callado y lentamente agarra de la cintura a Amy - Te amo, _Amy Farrah Fowler_ \- y se fue acercando hacia sus labios y le da un tierno beso.

Después de esa escena y de tantos ruegos, Amy acepto quedarse a dormir en la recamara con él. Sheldon ya la esperaba dentro de la cama, cuando del baño va saliendo Amy con una playera de Sheldon, que el mismo le presto para que pudiera dormir cómoda.

Sheldon, no la dejaba de ver ni un momento ya que se veía muy linda y sexi con esa playera de flash, la cual le quedaba muy corta y le hacía lucir sus piernas. Amy al darse cuenta que Sheldon se había quedado viendo fijamente no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

En ese momento Amy se acomoda del otro lado de la cama y ambos estaban un poco nerviosos, ya que era la primera vez que ambos dormían juntos y para quitarse los nervios, decidieron platicar y Sheldon aprovecho ese momento, abrazo a Amy y como iba pasando el tiempo, lentamente empezaron a quedarse dormidos.

 **Hola chicos después de dos semanas estoy publicando el primer capítulo de la historia, la cual va contene partes. Espero le haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **-¿A que fue Sheldon a la casa de su madre?**

 **No se les olvide comentar o votar, que les pareció la primera parte del primer capítulo de mi nuevo fanfic.**

 **Por último, quiero dedicar este capítulo a las siguientes personas.**

 **Deni Suarez**

 **AbyEvilRegal4Ever123**

 **Marguiie**

 **Marissa**

 **Celia**

 **Beatrice ( Emmagustin14)**

 **Andrea Pierina**

 **VIVA EL SHAMY**


	3. CAPITULO1 LA SORPRESA (PARTE 2)

**(Flashback)**

En ese momento Amy se acomoda del otro lado de la cama y ambos estaban un poco nerviosos, ya que era la primera vez que ambos dormían juntos y para quitarse los nervios, decidieron platicar y Sheldon aprovecho ese momento, abrazo a Amy y como iba pasando el tiempo, lentamente empezaron a quedarse dormidos.

 **(Regresando a la historia)**

Eran las 8 de la mañana, Sheldon y Amy todavía seguían dormidos, pero la alarma hace que se levantara Amy, y con una mano intenta agarrar sus lentes, para ver la hora.

Amy al ver la hora, se levanta rápidamente de la cama y tras el movimiento que hizo, empieza a medio despertar Sheldon, y al no sentir a Amy a lado de él, se despierta bruscamente, y al momento de voltear se da cuenta que Amy se encontraba ya levantada y al verla con su playera nada más, no pudo evitar dar un gran suspiro, ya que se veía muy bella.

-¡Hola Amor, Buenos Días! ¿Cómo despertó mi princesa?-

Amy al escuchar lo que le dijo Sheldon, no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas, ya que era la primera vez que lo escuchaba decirle Amor y princesa.

Sheldon al darse cuenta que Amy estaba llorando, se levanta de la cama y se acerca hacia ella y con unas de sus manos empieza a secarle las lágrimas.

-Amy, mi linda princesa, ya no llores no me gusta que esos ojos bellos color verde se opaquen con lágrimas.-

\- Disculpa Sheldon, no pude evitar llorar es que al escucharte decirme cosas bonitas y hermosas, parece que fuera un sueño.-

-Amy, esto no es un sueño, esto es real, quiero que desde hoy y en adelante seas las mujer más feliz en este mundo y quiero que olvides todos los momentos de ira, tristeza que te hice pasar.-

En ese momento, Sheldon agarra las manos de Amy, se queda unos segundos en silencio y empieza a hablar.

-Amy anteriormente me preguntaste muchas veces algo y yo por el miedo y por lo inseguro, siempre te cambiaba el tema o me iba de tu departamento y tú al ver que yo no te daba ninguna respuesta dejaste de seguir hablando de ese tema.-

-Fue pasando el tiempo y yo me sentía enojado no por ti, si no por mí que no era capaz de poder darte una respuesta aunque tú ya no me lo preguntaras, pero ayer sentí una sensación al estar los dos solos viendo una película y después al quedarte a dormir conmigo me di cuenta que esta era una experiencia única y maravillosa al pasar el tiempo y estar con la persona que amas, entonces ahora yo quiero hacerte la pregunta.-

\- Amy Farrah Fowler ¿Te quieres venir a vivir conmigo?-

Amy al escuchar lo que le dijo Sheldon, no pudo evitar gritar y abrazarlo de la emoción y le dio un beso.

-¡Owww, Shelly! , no lo puedo creer, que me hayas pedido vivir contigo.-

\- Si mi princesa, es que tú eres unas de las personas, que son importante en mi vida, y a parte quiero dar este pasó en nuestra relación, y te dijo algo amor, sin ti no soy nada, porque sin ti no puedo vivir.-

-¡Te amo Shelly!-

-¡Yo te amo más, mi princesa!-

Ambos se acercaron y se fundieron en un beso y se dejaron llevar otra vez, a ambos no les importaba el tiempo, así estuvieron hasta que el sonido de uno de los celulares hizo que se tuvieran que separar.

Sheldon voltea y ve que era su celular el que estaba sonando, y se imagina que es uno de los chicos que le estaba marcando, hace como que no lo escucho y no contesta.

-Shelly, ¿Por qué no contestaste?

\- No quise contestar, porque eran los chicos, y aparte hoy no quiero que ninguno nos moleste hoy, ya que este día es para nosotros.-

Entonces ambos agarran su celular y deciden apagarlo, después de esa interrupción, Sheldon se vuelve acercar a Amy y le quiere dar otro beso, pero Amy rápidamente lo detiene poniendo unas de sus manos y se mueve por otro lado (lo hace de juego).

Sheldon al ver lo que hizo Amy, se enoja y se voltea, después sale de la recamara, Amy piensa que hizo mal y lo va a buscar para disculparse, pero no lo ve en la sala. (Lo que no sabía es que Sheldon le estaba haciendo una broma)

Sheldon se encontraba escondido por la cocina, Amy empezaba a preocuparse y busca por la cocina, ella estando distraída y no lo ve, aprovecha esta situación y la espanta agarrándola por la espalda, y ella suelta un pequeño grito de susto.

Sheldon cuando ve la cara y escucha el grito de Amy no pudo evitar reírse por la broma que hace algunos segundos le había hecho. Amy se suelta de los brazos de Sheldon por el susto que le había provocado y se va a sentar en el sillón.

Sheldon se da cuenta que Amy se había enojado, y se acerca a ella y le empieza a hablar, pero ella no le devolvía palabra alguna. En ese momento el busca una manera de contentar de nuevo a Amy, porque lo que hizo no estuvo correcto.

Se va acercando de nuevo a ella y le empieza a hacer una cara de ternurita, en ese momento Amy no puedo evitar sonreír de nuevo y al ver que Sheldon había conseguido que Amy sonriera la abraza.

-Amy, disculpa, no lo vuelvo hacer-

Amy le responde pero con un beso romántico y así estuvieron algún tiempo.

Después de eso, Sheldon se fue a bañar mientras que Amy preparaba el desayuno, después de algún tiempo sale Sheldon y se dirige hacia donde estaba el desayuno preparado y ve que todo lo que preparo Amy olía sabroso y rápidamente se sentó y ella le empezó a servir.

Sheldon al ver tan hermoso gesto le da un beso en la mejilla a Amy y eso hace que ella se sonrojara. Sheldon se da cuenta que estaba sonrojada y muestra una pequeña sonrisa ya que Amy se veía muy hermosa.

Ya después de haber desayunado ambos, Sheldon empieza a levantar y a lavar los trates que utilizaron mientras que Amy se estaba bañando y ya después sale con la misma ropa que traía el día anterior.

Y ya después salen del departamento agarrados de la mano y se dirigen hacia el estacionamiento, ya que ahí se encontraba el carro de Amy. Ya estando adentro Amy empieza a arrancar el carro.

Este es la primera vez que Sheldon iba a ser esto, empieza a buscar algo en su celular, Amy aunque estaba manejando no podía evitar ver los movimientos que estaba haciendo Sheldon.

Ya después de algunos segundos sheldon empieza a subir el volumen a su celular y antes de darle play.

-Princesa, esta canción es para ti amor.-

La primera vez que vi tu cara

Pensé que el sol se elevó en tus ojos

Y la luna y las estrellas fueron los regalos que le diste

A la oscuridad y el cielo vacío

Y la primera vez que besé su boca

Sentí la tierra moverse en mis manos

Al igual que el temblor del corazón de un pájaro cautivo

Que estaba allí a mi comando, mi amor.

Y la primera vez que dormí contigo.

Me sentí los latidos de su corazón tan cerca del mío

Y yo sabía que nuestra alegría llenaría la tierra

Y por último, y último y último hasta el final de los tiempos

 **Hola chicos, después de algunas semanas, la segunda parte esta lista, espero y les guste a este Sheldon romántico.**

 **-¿A dónde irán Sheldon y Amy?**

 **No se les olvide comentar o votar, que les pareció la segunda parte del primer capítulo de mi nuevo fanfic.**

 **Por último, quiero dedicar este capítulo a las siguientes personas.**

· **Marguiie**

· **Marissa**

· **Deni Suarez**

· **AbyEvilRegal4Ever123**

· **Beatrice ( Emmagustin14)**

 **VIVA EL SHAMY**


End file.
